Turquoise: Calm & Refreshing
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day ninety-seven: COLORS #7 Someone get Kurt to a day spa!


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third and fourth cycle. Now here comes cycle 5!_

_Found this list I had a while back, of colors and connotations, and I decided to make a series around it! So...  
**Colors of Glee: 7 of 12:** Turquoise: Calm & Refreshing_

* * *

**"Turquoise: Calm & Refreshing"  
Kurt & Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany**

Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina ushered Kurt into the girls' bathroom. Their raincoats protected them from dripping slushie. As they got inside the room, Tina moved to check the stalls.

"E-empty," she announced. She moved to take his hat, while Mercedes and Rachel helped pull off his raincoat.

"No matter how many of these we get thrown in our faces, they're so good…" Kurt looked at his reflection, looking like he was resisting the urge to scoop up some of the slushie on his face and eat it.

"This s-sucks," Tina proclaimed. The others looked back at her.

"She's right," Mercedes nodded, cringing at the slushie in Kurt's ear. "I get why he thinks he has to do this, but we wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for all of them playing tug of war with all of us."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we start this?" Kurt drew them back to attention. The girls shared a look.

"I-I'll get a chair," Tina dashed off. Kurt reached in his pocket for his phone and typed in a number before handing the cell to Rachel.

"What's this?"

"My locker and combination. Shampoo and conditioner, the green bottles, no snooping," he instructed. Rachel rolled her eyes and hurried off. "And the towel!" Kurt called after her. Mercedes gathered some paper towels to start cleaning off his face.

"Hold still, I'll be careful, I promise."

"I trust you," he assured her, letting her work. "You've got good skin." Mercedes chuckled. "I got some up the nose, everything smells like grape…"

"There are worse things to smell."

"I don't know about that here. It's the girls' bathroom, you guys are civilized."

"You want civilized, look in that stall there," she nodded back. "Someone's been drawing pictures of Rachel on the walls."

"Really," he perked up. "Almost makes me forget about the ice in my ear," he moved to go see just as the door opened and Kurt and Mercedes looked back. They relaxed when they saw it was Tina, pulling a chair along with her.

"Over here," Mercedes indicated a sink. Tina placed the chair and Kurt sat, letting Mercedes get back to cleaning his face. Tina picked up the raincoat to try and clean it up, until Rachel came in. The other three turned to look at her.

"I didn't snoop," Rachel promised. "I thought you might need these too," she held up the face products she'd taken from Kurt's locker along with the requested items. Kurt took the towel from her and placed it over the edge of the sink before looking back at her.

"Thank you." Rachel smirked. "Now can we get on with this before my hair… congeals or something?" he begged with them, reclining his head over the sink.

"I got this," Rachel took off her coat, pushed up her sleeves.

Rachel started rinsing out his hair, while Mercedes got back to the face, and Tina to the raincoat. They were very focused on their tasks, so when the door swung open, the girls looked up and froze. Kurt tried to look up, but Rachel kept him in place.

The two girls who had walked in were as frozen as the others, taken by the sight in front of them, of the girls standing over the sinks, over Kurt, sitting back at the service of the three around him.

"Who's there?" Kurt asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Hello?" he sighed.

"What's going on here?" Santana asked.

"Oh great…" Kurt closed his eyes. When he opened them, Brittany's face was hovering over him along with Rachel and Mercedes.

"Hi, Kurt," she smiled.

"Hey, Brittany," he replied quietly.

"He slushied himself," Mercedes told Santana.

"What, were you bored or something?" Santana chuckled.

"Hey!" Kurt pointed aimlessly, trying to find her from the sound. A moment later, she was in his line of sight as well, standing opposite from Rachel.

"Over here," she waved at him with a smirk.

"Finn was f-forced to do it, K-Kurt did it for him," Tina explained. Santana looked up when Tina spoke. A moment later, she looked to Rachel.

"Give me the shampoo," she pointed to the bottle. Rachel stood there, surprised by the response.

"What are you waiting for?" Kurt pulled her out of her daze, and she gave Santana the bottle.

They were back on task after that. Santana and Rachel both worked to clean Kurt's hair, Mercedes continued with his face. Brittany picked up Kurt's hat and joined Tina, who went back to the raincoat. Once his hair was clean, they used the hand drier to dry it. After they'd all worked through it – and missed a class – Kurt stood, observing his cleaned up reflection.

"Nice work, ladies," he smiled back at them.

THE END


End file.
